Of This and That
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: It's an odd day when Rogue is the one of of two Southerners looking for the other. The results, however, can't really be argued with.


Kazoo Produtions present...

C is for

Crush

_I got a lot to say to you __  
__Yeah, I got a lot to say_

Rogue popped her head in the Rec. Room, scanning for a particular smoking* Cajun. Ray and Roberto were having an arm-wrestling match at the coffee table. Rahne and Tabby were cheering. Bobby was 'flirting' with Jubilee who looked like she was about to slug him. Jamie was sitting very close to the T.V playing a video game.

Remy wasn't in here. Or the kitchen, his room, the library, the garage - his bike was still there - or anywhere else she'd looked this afternoon. And of course she couldn't find him when she needed, erm wanted, wait…when she felt like putting up with him.

She turned around before the boys called her to be referee like the last time the other insulted his honor or whatever and decided to look upstairs again.

Truthfully, she did want to talk to him. After her disturbing conversation with Kitty, she needed some clarification. Apparently, the valley girl thought that Remy liked her or something. And Rogue could sort of see where she got that misconception from. The boy went out of his way to speak to her. Mostly, it was usually something annoying or stupid, but Kitty said that he did that to get a response instead of her usual method of dealing with him, i.e. ignoring him. According to Kitty, men hated being ignored.

"Verbal abuse is better than nothing," she'd said.

She supposed that could make sense in his weird little Remy head. Then there was that whole staring thing. He watched her. Whenever she stepped foot in the same room as him, she could feel his eyes on her. Whatever he'd been doing before was neglected upon his awareness of her presence. After tiring at the feel of his eyes on her, she would turn to scowl at him. He would smile, just a little, and say,

"Hi."

Once, she'd thrown a spoon at him. Anyone would have, what with it being six in the morning and this person actually had the audacity to _smile _as if there was anything good with the world.

But yeah, who knew what the staring was about. Kitty said that he thought her fascinating. She'd told Kitty that she could tell her what the Cajun was thinking when she grew a goatee and started drinking bourbon. As if she could depend on her biased, Kitty interpretations.

"Oh, come on! He's totally crushing on you!" Kitty had practically squealed. Rogue had almost hurt her.

A crush would explain his odd behavior. Although, a 'crush' was not something she'd associate with the 'Ragin' Cajun' and definitely not on her. The other way around, though, sure. Which was why she _wished _to speak to him. To find out if it was true. If it wasn't, then fine. She didn't care. No biggie, move on, and he'd better forget the whole conversation if he knew what was good for him. If it was, then…well, wouldn't that be a kick in the head?

"If I were that retarded Cajun, where would I be?" Rogue mused aloud.

If he wasn't bugging her, and he wasn't bugging Scott or Logan or Storm, where would he be?

Rogue tapped a hand to her forehead.

"Duh."

The roof. It was just the perfect place for him. She didn't know why, it just was. She wondered as she walked across the roof to him if he saw her when she went to look for him in the garage.

He was lying flat on his back with his arms folded under his head, eyes closed, and a cigarette hanging from his lips. Yeah, because if he fell asleep that wasn't a fire hazard at all.

She was sure she was being totally quiet with her approach, but his eyes lazily fluttered open and drifted to her. He watched her walk the rest of the distance to him and settle herself in a cross-legged position next to him. He didn't speak, neither did she. She merely propped her chin on her hand and returned his stare.

Then he smiled, just a little, and said,

"Hi."

"Hey yourself," she replied, grinning back.

"So," he drawled around the cancer stick in his mouth, "to what do I owe de pleasure of your magnifique company, mon cherie?"

Rogue plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it off the roof. He sighed like a child who'd just been told no and the last of the smoke drifted from his mouth to vanish in the air.

"Is my company still magnifique?" she asked mockingly.

"Oui. Be even better if ya spoke more French. Can you say 'Je t'adore. Conduisez-moi maintenant'?"**

"I have no idea what that means so…"

She trailed off as Remy took the opportunity to stretch out, arching his back. She never more than at that moment appreciated Remy's taste for tight shirts.

Then she noticed that he was staring at her staring at him.

"So no, I can't say it," she finished, clearing her throat.

"Mm. Pity."

"I didn't come up here to get a French lesson."

"Non? Den what ya want dis Cajun to teach you? I know whole a lotta things," he said with a smirk.

"Would you shut up?" she replied hotly and trying not to blush.

As his smirk widened, she figured it was a failed attempt.

"D'accord."

"Just…listen for a while."

She waited for him to respond but he seemed to be taking her call for him to hush seriously as he only stared back at her silently. Oh, why did he have to look at her like that? Unable to think straight under his stare, she turned to look out over the grounds of the mansion as the sun set behind them.

Huh. He had a perfect view of the garage from here…

Rogue stayed quiet for a while longer. Honestly, she hadn't given much thought to how she was going to say this. "Hey, I think I'm pretty sure I like you, do you like me back?" somehow didn't seem appropriate.

"I've been thinkin'. About, uh, you and me. What we are. I'm not really sure if we're friends or what. I mean, we sorta get along-ish but it's weird but not in a bad way. And you kinda confuse me."

He gave her a look that said, 'Who, me?'.

"Yeah, go figure. You're always weird. One minute, you're being an annoyin' perv then the next ya do somethin' really nice that almost makes me... And the staring! What is up with that? Do you have any idea how unnerving it is to be stared at all the time?"

He shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you not talking 'cause I told you to shut up?"

He nodded. She brought a gloved hand to the bridge of her nose as if to stave off a headache.

"Must _everythin'_ be a game with you?"

Remy just couldn't do anything easy. It wasn't his nature, she supposed, but good grief if it wasn't irritating! It was one of his most unforgettable traits. And she'd be damned if she ever forgot Remy Lebeau for even a minute.

The sun had fully set now, leaving a chill in the air. She shivered slightly and soon felt the weight of Remy's coat around her shoulders. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was sitting up now, his legs crossed at the ankles and still smiling like a fool.

"You are far too happy," she said, shaking her head.

She enjoyed the silence with him a moment longer. It was nice, she thought, just being with him. She didn't know what to call their 'relationship' but whatever it was, it was very unpretentious. It might, maybe, possibly, _perchance_ be okay if it turned out to become something more than this.

"You can talk now."

He wasted no time, and turned to face her fully.

"Bon. First off, we are friends,"

Oh my. What was this sinking feeling in her chest? What an icky sensation!

"But I don't wanna be just dat to you."

Hm. Now some sort of bubbling, light thing going on. A little better.

"I want to say more dan dat, but I don' wanna freak ya out."

When she opened her mouth to respond, he cut her off.

"Shh! Just listen."

She rolled her eyes at him using her words against her.

"As for me bein' annoyin', are ya sure you're not confusing it wit' my amazing charm?"

She chuckled at that, and it served to alleviate some of her tension.

"Think about it like dat. Aussi, the reason I stare at ya, chere, is 'cause you must be the sexiest woman in creation."

Rogue was blushing. She knew it. Her skin was practically on fire at this point and the freaking full moon and stars made sure he saw it.

"You très certainement are _not _a game to me. And you," he continued, "are the reason I'm happy. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't near me."

Well…damn.

What's a girl say to that?

"Oh."

…it's not even funny how bad she is at this.

"Okay."

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Rogue?"

"Only, um, when you…kinda."

"I know how to fix dat. Stay with me tonight."

"What?"

Her look clearly said she thought him insane and resented him from ruining this lovely moment.

He leaned back on the roof and nodded his head.

"'S a nice night, non? Nice evening to spend together what with the stars and the moon and all."

Her blush, which had never really faded, came back in full force.

"I thought you meant, um, you know."

"If ya want, we could do dat too."

"I think I'll pass."

"Anytime ya want, say de word, cherie."

"You're hopeless."

"Ha, mon Tante Mattie say de same thing."

"You mention her sometimes. Y'all are close?"

"Oui. De woman, she practically raised me. She's like a mama to all of us. Babyin' ya one minute, knocking ya upside de head when ya step out of line de next."

Rogue scooted imperceptibly closer to him. Remy, of course, noticed and tugged her down next to him.

"Relax, Rogue. You're way too tense."

"Too soon, Swamp Rat."

"Desole."

"Ya are not!"

"Tell moi ya didn't have fun."

She said nothing.

Neither did he, for a time.

The two Southerners would not leave that roof until much later, cold and sore***. But very much more informed about each other. Nothing quite compared to a quiet night alone.

Rogue was practically ambushed when she stepped foot in her room by Kitty.

"Well?"

Rogue rolled her eyes heavenward as her roommate blocked her from her bed.

"I like him for a fact, he thinks I'm sexy, and I'm going to bed. Do _not _squeal," she warned.

Kitty bit her lip and nodded, looking like she was going to explode. Rogue plodded past her and collapsed on her bed. She blearily opened one eye to look at the hyper valley girl.

"Ugh, go ahead then."

"Oh, thank you."

Kitty grabbed her pillow, put it over her face, and

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ohmigosh!"

Screamed into the pillow.

Rogue had indulged her because for once, she understood the sentiment.

_Let's be more than this - now_

* * *

A/N: This is the most un-songy song fic, like, ever. You probably didn't recognize Paramore's Crush without the lyrics. If so congrats. You're so clever.

*Get it? Smoking Cajun? Double meaning? Yeah? Okay.

** 'I adore you. Please take me now.' What? Remy told Kazoo to tell me that. They're tight like that.

Y'all should know what the rest means. If not, my bad. Message me and I'll fix that.

*** Not because of that! My gosh no!

11/19/2010


End file.
